particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulstria and Gao-Soto
Hulstria, officially the Kingdom of Hulstria (Hulstrian: Das Königreich von Hulsterreichs) is a state located on Dovani. Hulstria, previously Hulstria-Gao Soto or Greater Hulstria, was once a world leading superpower alongside the Holy Luthori Empire, which colonized Hulstria. Hulstria is a generally ethnically homogenous state that is comprised of mostly Hulstrian with small minorities of Gao-Showans. History Government and Politics The Government of Hulstria is a constitutional monarchy, with the Kaiser or King leading the nation as Head of State. The Kaiser stems is also the Emperor of Hulstria. The Head of State position however, is mostly ceremonial. The main executive authority rests with the Prime Minister, who is elected via a general election every 4 years. The Prime Minister is allowed to appoint cabinet ministers, however the appointments must be confirmed by the Hulstrian Parliament. Currently, legislative power remains in the hands of the Hulstrian Parliament. However in times of crisis, according to the Emergency and Crisis Repsonse Act, the Parliament may lose its ability to make legislation in the event of a crisis. However, only the parliament may enact the ECR Act. All members of Parliament are elected via local elections in designated Wahlkreisen or election boundaries, where candidates for parliament may solely run. Judicial power is held by an apolitical system of courts and its therefore not normally considered part of Hulstrian politics. Political Parties The government is run by poltical parties that abide by the Defence of the Republic Act and that swear alligance to the Monarchy and the Republic. Foreign Policy Administrative Subdivisions Hulstria is a relatively decentralized state compared to the previous government. The Basic Law guarantees the autonomy of the States and their subdivisions, yet also leaves decisions deemed “of vital national interest” to the Central Government. Three sub-levels of local government are mentioned in the Constitution. The Provinzens are the regional governments of the Staat. The Staat’s of Hilgar and Kuratha belong to a separate regional political organization known as the Regionen of Gao-Soto. Hilgar and Kuratha are ethnically mostly made up of Sekowans, whom have been given the right to make regional laws applicable for the whole region. The Federal Government maintains the right to repeal laws made by a Staat if it violates the constitution or “harms the nation” Crownlands Culture The culture of Hulstria is strongly marked by the country's nature as a melting pot between the Western Hulstrian culture and the Eastern Kunihito culture. Each of the two historical ethnic groups have their own culture which is celebrated across the nation. The Hulstrian culture, having been dominant while the country was known as Greater Hulstria, has a longstanding history, leaving its imprint in architecture and culture in most parts of the nation. Hulstrain "high culture" is marked by many famous composers of classical music, grand architecture, and a particular love of coffee and certain meat dishes. Intricately linked with the nation's monarchical heritage, Hulstrian culture contains many subtle Rothingrenist overtones even among those who are less supportive of the Rothingrens. This also links it to Kunihito culture, which carries the heritage of the medieval Empire of Gao-Soto, revived under the Okatori Clan. Kunihito high culture has brought forth famous poets, a distinctive Eastern cuisine and its own typical architectural and cultural forms. It is also tied up with elements of the Kamist faith and to a lesser extent with Jienist traditions. The elites of both cultures, united by certain aristocratic, monarchist and traditional values, have always felt some kinship going back to the period of the first dual monarchy. Demographics Ethnicity * Hulstrians: 76% * Kunihito: 14% * Mikuni-Sekowan: 3% * Draddwyr: 1% * Istapali: 1% * Llaqta: 1% * Welang: 1% * Others: 3% Religion * Irreligious: 13% * Hosianism - 52% ** Confessional Luthoranism: 44% ** Aurorian Patriarchalism: 8% * Daenism: 16% ** Mazdayana: 10% ** Zensho: 4% ** Draddwyr Daenism: 2% * Kamism: 7% * Hulstro-Mikun New Religions: 1% * Morokism: 1% * Thetanism: 1% * Aretism: 1% * Tenshism: 1% * Other: 1% Geography and Climate As a country in the far north of Terra, the Districts are quite a cool country and during the long winter temperatures are generally below freezing causing impressive snow storms. During the summer however the climate is pleasant with the south of the country often becoming quite warm due to the ocean currents bringing warm water up from the equator. Hulstria is a fairly mountainous nation because of its location on the Schnee-Berge Mountain range, the local name of the Great Barrier Range. The coastal Districts of Budenlar and Kuratha are quite flat with the land slowly rising from the coast into the rolling hills of the interior. Further inland the Districts of Hulstria and Mitrania are dominated by picturesque snow-capped mountains. Most cities are in the foothills to the west of the Districts with the east being dominated by the Schnee-Berge Mountains, too steep in many cases to build on or farm, although its farming communities in the valleys feed much of the Districts. Much of the District of Hilgar lies on the other side of the barrier mountains and it flattens out into the Great North Dovani Plain, which continues into Ostland. Economy Military The Hulstrian Military is under direct control from the Chancellor and the Kaiser. The military bolsters several professional elite Panzer divisions as well as a well trained Air Force using the latest Unionfighters. These work together to protect Hulstria and Gao-Soto and to help solve foreign disputes and wars. = Navy: See: Kaiserliche Marine Landmarks of Hulstria and Gao-Soto Hulstria and Gao-Soto is a nation legendary and internationally acclaimed for its many landmarks. Due to the nation's history and its infusion of both Hulstrian and Gao-Showa cultures, many unique structures dot its landscape. Equally impressive is the landscape itself. Hulstria stretches from the beautiful beaches of Luthorische Bai and Marchau to the rolling hills of Rothingren and Graaffsberg and all the way up into the scenic mountains surrounding the capital of Kien in the Kiennese Plain. Hulstria is, of course, most known for its Imperial history and castles and palaces, like Fliederbrunn Palace, are popular for tourists to visit, while others like, Phönixstein Castle, are famed landmarks even though they are not open to the public. Category:Countries